


Rest for the Weary

by Abyssia



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Dégel has been gone for work, for far too long as far as Kardia is concerned. but when he returns, Kardia is more than ready to shower his lover in affection and attention. As much as Dégel's rather particular nature will allow, of course.





	Rest for the Weary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for my dear friend Puffer!  
> If you happen to be interested in commissioning me, the info is here: http://bit.ly/2qluxK7  
> Please enjoy!

Kardia sat alone in his apartment, having fallen asleep in the lazy afternoon light. Dégel was due to come home any minute now. Dégel had been gone on an extended business trip, a time that might as well have been an eternity. No one was home but him, and so he was more eager than ever for his lover to return as quickly as possible. The clock on the wall clicked over to 6pm, letting out a soft chime. Kardia turned his head on to the side to glare at the front door. Kardia let out a grunt, pushing himself up from the table and leaning back in his chair. Kardia wanted to fill his thoughts of Dégel, to remember the sound of their voice, all their familiar colors, and smells. But doing so made Kardia's heart ache, even the most vivid of memories simply couldn't replace the real thing.

In the midst of his reverie, he suddenly heard someone at the door. He stood up, staring expectantly at the door, watching as it opened. To Kardia’s complete and utter delight, beyond the door stood whom he had been waiting for all this time. Dégel, complete with a disgruntled expression and tousled hair. Kardia rushed to the door, beyond able to contain his excitement. “Dégel, Dégel!” he exclaimed, all but jumping over the living room furniture to jump into Dégel’s arms. “Dégel I missed you!”

“I was only gone for a week,” Dégel muttered, eyes falling shut.

Kardia pouted, burying his face into Dégel’s neck. Despite the lingering musk of travel, Dégel still smelled wonderful. A heavy and familiar scent that Kardia could never get enough of.

Dégel let out a carefully controlled sigh, hands trailing listlessly through Kardia’s wild locks, able to indulge for but one solitary moment before Kardia got going again.

Kardia pulled back, staring into Dégel’s face with a scrutinizing pout. “You look exhausted, you didn’t get any rest on the plane, did you? I bet you didn’t even use that eye-mask that I bought for you.” And there Kardia went with his motor mouth. Dégel shoved past him, dragging the suitcase through the door and depositing it in the living room. Dégel trudged over to the kitchen, pulled out an iced mocha and started to down it all while Kardia babbled on.

Dégel didn’t even need to respond nor acknowledge him, Kardia simply continued, the words soon becoming nothing but a blur of incessant noise. Dégel then set the drink down, turning to face Kardia at long last.

“Dégel have you even been listening to me?!” he fumed. “I was worried about you—” Kardia’s complaints were then silenced by the soft pressure of the other’s lips on his. Kardia’s eyes drifted closed, all thoughts abandoning him completely. Dégel wasted no time, taking Kardia by the shoulders and directing him backward towards the couch. Kardia was too lost in the divinity of Dégel’s lips to even care about what was going on. Dégel guided Kardia so that he bumped up against the back of the couch, and with a surprisingly bold move, Dégel plunged the two of them both over the back and onto the couch seat.

Kardia laid there on the cushions, his legs in a tangle with Dégel’s. He squinted up at Dégel who stared blankly down at Kardia. “You are correct, I am in fact quite exhausted.” Dégel’s hand trailed idly down the side of Kardia’s face, their keen green eyes somewhere between scrutiny and appraisal.

Kardia took in a sharp breath, shifting his hips to try and get comfortable. Dégel’s eyes were intense, seeming to comb every inch of Kardia’s face. This caused his cheeks to flush, making him feel the need to turn his face away. As odd as it was to just lie there while Dégel looked him up and down, Kardia knew that it was just Dégel’s way of saying how dearly Kardia had been missed.

Dégel settled into place, nestling up against Kardia’s chest, staring into his eyes with unwavering intensity. Dégel’s hands then started to wander, combing through Kardia’s hair again. Kardia was doing his best to be patient, but it was starting to get a little bit frustrating.

“How long are you just gonna stare at me like that?” Kardia asked, just as Dégel’s face grew temptingly close.

“Just as long as I so please,” Dégel’s words were curt, their gaze unwavering. Without another pause, Dégel took Kardia’s lips with surprising gentleness- a restrained passion that Kardia was grateful to receive. Finally able to work past the shock of it all, Kardia pulled his arms around Dégel’s neck, pulling the two of them even closer together. Kardia gasped, only allowed a scarce moment’s rest before Dégel’s lips trailed to Kardia’s neck.

Kardia’s lips pressed together, his hands moving to grip at Dégel’s shoulders. Kardia was about to let himself go a bit, before he felt one of Dégel’s chilly hands start to sneak up underneath Kardia’s shirt. He let out a squeak, his body jerking suddenly. “Dégel! Not here on the couch!”

“Why not?” Dégel muttered sharply against Kardia’s skin.

Kardia’s leg kicked out, trying to worm himself free. Being unsuccessful, Kardia let out a discontented whine. Dégel let out a sigh, rolling off of Kardia and getting to his feet.

Kardia got up next, grabbing Dégel a bit roughly by the wrist. Dégel followed him silently, seemingly ready allow Kardia to do whatever it was that he pleased, at least for the time being. Kardia all but burst into their bedroom, leaving the door ajar behind them. Once next to the bed, Kardia took Dégel by the shoulders. Dégel, not putting up any resistance, then was sat down on the bed, looking up to meet Kardia’s hungry gaze.

“Is there something in particular that you want, Kardia?” The corner of Dégel’s mouth quirked upwards ever so slightly.

Kardia didn’t respond, he knelt down and removed Dégel’s glasses, setting them down on a nearby table. Kardia then placed his hands on either side of Dégel’s face. For a moment, Kardia took in the features of his lover- seeing how fatigue etched itself in the creases below the usually glinting eyes. It was an odd sight, but not a rare one, and Kardia was determined to make it right.

Without any further hesitation, Kardia leaned in to taste Dégel’s lips once again. Despite Dégel’s cold attitude, the reception to Kardia’s kiss was quite warm. Dégel’s lips’ response was somehow subdued yet powerful, hands clinging to Kardia’s shoulder. Kardia was then pulled in to straddle Dégel’s waist on the edge of the bed. Kardia nibbled at Dégel’s bottom lip, letting out a small noise of annoyance. Dégel grinned against Kardia’s lips, chuckling as Kardia nosed his way through Dégel’s long hair to place a kiss just below the jawline.

Dégel's hands continued to wander, sliding up under Kardia's shirt, exploring the familiar tanned skin. Kardia let out a slightly animalistic growl. “You just relax and let me take care of this, okay?”

Dégel smiled, perhaps only because it was certain that Kardia couldn’t see. “Do you have something planned?”

Kardia grunted, pushing Dégel back onto the bed a little too roughly. “Come oooon just let me do this for you for once!”

“I’m not resisting,” Dégel said with a slightly playful tone.

Somehow the simple act of saying that caused Kardia to see Dégel more clearly. Lying there, their silky hair fanning out around them- chinned turned at an angle as to expose their pale neck- Dégel took on a strangely vulnerable, almost demure appearance. Kardia swallowed, his face flushed as he fought to regain his composure.

“If you need the reassurance, I give you permission to do whatever you wish with me. No need to keep repeatedly asking for things.”

Kardia nodded, first letting Dégel grab a hold of his arms so that they could shuffle themselves up to a comfortable position on the bed.

Kardia sat there, his legs on either side of Dégel’s waist. With a steadying breath, Kardia first leaned down to kiss Dégel as briefly as he could. But despite his efforts, he still lingered, tongue swirling around in Dégel’s hot mouth just a moment longer. When Kardia finally drew back, he was more that fully prepared. Distinct heat had begun to build up and settle between them, their clothing quickly becoming a nuisance.

Kardia then moved his lips to Dégel’s neck, running his hands down the tense muscles of Dégel’s lean chest. Kardia’s fingers pushed under the hem of Dégel’s shirt, pushing the fabric up and bunching it near Dégel’s chin. Right when Kardia pulled his face away, Dégel nipped at the hem of the shirt, biting and pulling back to keep it out of Kardia’s way.

A small grin spread across Kardia’s face as he took in the sight of Dégel’s smooth skin. Dégel’s arms stretched upwards, causing all the muscles to pull taut. As Kardia stared, a small string of saliva spilled from his mouth, trailing down his chin.

Not about to waste even a second, Kardia’s face dove to meet Dégel’s chest. Kardia trailed his tongue along Dégel’s breasts, hands dragging up along the soft skin. A small grunt escaped Dégel’s lips, one hand falling to rest in Kardia’s hair. Dégel’s lips pressed together, face flushed as Kardia increased his affections.

Kardia’s tongue swirled around Dégel’s left nipple, his thumb and forefinger thoroughly attending to the other. With Dégel seemingly refusing to let any enjoyment make its way out in moans, Kardia decided to make a more concerted effort. Kardia pulled his lips back, letting his teeth rest almost teasingly against Dégel’s flesh. Kardia heard a slightly disgruntled huff float down from Dégel’s mouth. Kardia then bit down, slowly but with pressure. Dégel’s chest jerked towards Kardia, a deep a guttural sound dying in Dégel’s throat. Kardia bit down again, sucking long and hard this time to leave a mark. Dégel’s grunt came out as a low squeak, body writhing against the covers. Kardia was clearly pleased, fanning his fingers out across Dégel’s chest, pulling back with one final kiss to the sternum.

Kardia gazed down at Dégel with heavily lidded eyes, not moving for a few tantalizing moments. Eventually, he reached down, tugging the shirt from Dégel’s mouth and pulling it off over their head. Dégel maintained a somewhat bored expression, even with thoroughly flushed cheeks and saliva trailing from swollen lips.

Kardia took in a sharp breath, settling himself back over Dégel’s groin. With a slightly annoyed look, Kardia took off his own shirt. His hair cascaded back out of his shirt collar, being dragged along as he tossed the garment away. As his endlessly wavy hair spilled over his shoulders and chest, Kardia directed his gaze back to Dégel.

A small gasp escaped Dégel’s lips, eyes widening ever so slightly. Those usually cold green eyes no longer stared blankly ahead, but intently at Kardia’s chest. Kardia’s grin became somewhat cocky, overjoyed at eliciting even the smallest response from his stoic partner. Kardia began unbuckling his pants, rocking himself back and forth over Dégel’s hardening erection. Finally, Kardia pulled out his own member, letting out a sigh as it was finally freed from its restrictions. Dégel quirked a single eyebrow, wondering what exactly Kardia was planning to do. But Dégel’s hard expression quickly changed once Kardia began his work.

First Kardia took both hands and placed them on his shapely chest, massaging and kneading his own pecs in a slow and teasing manner. Dégel’s hands twitched by their side, aching to be the one caressing Kardia’s deep olive skin. Kardia pinched at his nipples, making sure that they were pert and erect, he rolled the soft pink nubs around in his fingers, all the while watching as frustrations steadily built up in Dégel’s face.

Kardia then dragged his hands down his chest to his abdomen, letting out an exaggerated moan. His hips rocked harder against Dégel’s, Kardia’s wet cock bouncing with the movement, precum sliding languidly down the rosy shaft. Dégel began to let out a few low grunts, composure falling away bit by bit.

“Make sure to watch me, okay?” Kardia said in a teasing tone, encouraged by the flustered grimace that Dégel gave him.

“As if I could do anything but,” Dégel gasped in response.

With that, Kardia drew his hand down to his groin, swirling his fingers skillfully around the head. Dégel’s eyes were fixated on the sight, tongue lapping out to wet their already glistening lips.

Kardia then began stroking himself, moaning loudly through his grin. Kardia could feel Dégel’s erection under his ass, how it strained and twitched. The clear physical reaction was enough to encourage Kardia to continue happily. Dégel grimaced, their hips suddenly bucking impatiently.

“Oh? Are you finally at your limit?”

Dégel answered only with a frustrated glare, their face red and breathing coming heavily.

Kardia let out a light chuckle, grinding on Dégel’s cock with a particularly hard thrust. At long last, Dégel’s head pressed back into the bed, a strangled moan floating out between their lips.

For a moment, Kardia’s dark expression parted to make way for a smile full of pure joy. For that brief instant, Kardia was able to see just how much Dégel really enjoyed his attentions. It seemed like Dégel made Kardia have to work for it even harder every time.

Without any pause, Kardia scooted himself back on Dégel’s legs, drawing his hand over Dégel’s bulging groin. The look on Dégel’s face screamed for Kardia to get on with it, fists clenched around handfuls of sheets.

Kardia flashed Dégel a sly grin, wondering how much he could really get out of Dégel.

“Now, what would you like me to do next?”

Dégel scowled. “Are you really going to make me ask for it? “

“No, I’m gonna make you beg for it.”

Dégel scoffed, jerking their hips uselessly. “I would like you to…”

“Yes?”

“I would…”

Kardia suddenly broke character, pouting and letting out an annoyed whine. “Dégel come on! You make me do this for you all the time just say it!”

Dégel lifted a hand to their face, coughing into a closed fist. “I…I want you to,” it was surprisingly more difficult than previously thought. Dégel had no trouble dishing out dirty talk when the positions were reversed, but somehow, putting aside their pride proved to be quite a large challenge.

“Just what do you want me to do to you, specifically? I’m not acting anymore. I’m just asking. I don’t know what to do next.”

Dégel had to suppress a snort, catching a glimpse of Kardia’s puppy-dog look. “For starters, you can just do to me what you were doing to yourself,” Dégel said, hands falling to their sides as their gaze fell back to Kardia’s erect cock. “You seemed to really enjoy it.”

“Alright then.” Kardia seemed to regain his confidence, refocusing his attention on Dégel’s groin. He drew his fingers almost affectionately over the bulge, taking his time before finally pulling down the zipper. Dégel let out an audible gasp as their erection was finally freed, a shuddering going throughout their entire body.

Kardia smiled, pulling Dégel’s cock out from the folds of their damp boxers. Dégel let out a low grunt as soon as skin made contact. Kardia’s grin grew even wider,  moving himself even further back. He pushed Dégel’s legs apart so that he could kneel between them. Kardia propped Dégel’s hips up on his lap, taking a firm hold of Dégel’s erection. Kardia ran his hand up and down the underside of their shaft, fluttering his fingers along with the motion. Dégel’s body immediately began to move along with Kardia’s rhythm, deep breaths and shuddering moans being drawn from Dégel’s body with every stroke.

Dégel's eyes squeezed shut, another moan escaping their lips. Kardia's grin became a gentle smile, starting the rock his hips so that Dégel's was thrust into Kardia's hand. With his free left hand, Kardia reached for his lover, finding one of Dégel's tightly clenched hands and loosening is from the sheets. Kardia interlaced his fingers with theirs, allowing them to grab hold. Dégel gripped Kardia's hand tightly, like they always did. Kardia rubbed his thumb over the back of Dégel's hand, watching Dégel's face contort with pleasure, pleasure that Kardia gave them.

Dégel’s eyes suddenly snapped open, a raging fire burning deep within. Kardia found his breath taken away by the fierce beauty, for a moment forgetting what he was even doing. That moment of lapse was enough because before he knew it, Kardia was on his back with Dégel looming above him. Kardia didn’t protest, only gazed up at Dégel, wondering what his lover was planning to do. All in silence, Dégel discarded the rest of their clothes, tossing them off the bed. With a glance, Kardia began to do the same, pushing off his pants with Dégel’s help.

“Wait here,” Dégel commanded, getting up rather gracefully and trouncing over to the bedside table. Not even concerned with what Dégel was getting, Kardia’s eyes instead fell to Dégel’s incredibly long and smooth legs. Watching the muscles pull as Dégel stood there pondering for a moment, and then walk back to where Kardia was lying.

Kardia continued to stare up at Dégel, mesmerized, hardly even registering that Dégel had started lubing the two of them up. Dégel first drizzled the lubricant over Kardia’s cock, slathering it all around with slender fingers. Dégel then took their lubed hand and reach around to their rear, clearly lubing and loosening up their entrance. “Want some help with that?” Kardia asked, a bit cheekily.

“I assure you that I can manage just fine.”

Kardia frowned, not sure if he should take Dégel’s slightly derisive glance as an insult or not. Kardia had nothing else to do but wait, watching as Dégel prepared himself.

“You should have just let me finish you,” Kardia pouted. “You’re tired from your trip after all.”

“I am not so tired as to not be able to do this,” Dégel said, removing their hand and sliding their hips forward onto Kardia’s waiting cock. “You weren’t the only one consumed with longing during our separation.”

Kardia scoffed. “It’s not like I was—” Kardia’s words were then silenced by Dégel’s hand grabbing his shaft tightly. “Don’t try to deny it, I knew you were waiting there for me all evening.”

“What, is there something wrong with that? “

“No,” Dégel said, sliding Kardia’s tip up to the puckered entrance. “But if you had been paying attention to any sort of news you would have known that my flight was delayed.”

Kardia grunted, his eyes glazing over as he felt his reward growing ever nearer.

Dégel cracked a grin, pressing Kardia’s cock in just enough for his sphincter to start engulfing the head. Kardia’s hips jerked impatiently, but Dégel held fast. With a slow, teasing motion, Dégel lowered their hips onto Kardia just enough to pass the tight, second row of muscles inside Dégel’s ass. Dégel let out a grunt, pulling up and then going down a little further this time. Dégel continued like that, working Kardia in bit by bit until Dégel’s body was fully accustomed to the intrusion. Dégel sat there for a few moments with Kardia fully inside, taking a few deep breaths, even as Dégel’s prostate throbbed impatiently against Kardia’s engorged cock. Kardia let out a screeching groan, clearly not ready to way any longer. “Dégel!”

“Yes, my dear?” Dégel asked, placing a hand to Kardia’s cheek.

Kardia snapped at the hand, all but snarling at Dégel. His breathing was nearing a rapid pace, the build up becoming nearly unbearable. “For god’s sake be patient. I’m sure you remember what happened when you insisted we rush things.”

Kardia bit his tongue, not wanting even to think about remembering such an incident. And so for the moment Kardia just let himself relax, allowing Dégel to get as comfortable as needed.

When Dégel was ready, they took Kardia’s hand and led it to Dégel’s cock. “Let's try to go together this time.”

Kardia nodded, biting his lip for a moment as he met Dégel’s eyes. Dégel then began, using their powerful legs to lift themself upwards drawing Kardia’s cock out all the way to the tip. Then with a little nudge, Dégel let it poke against their prostate, this causing Dégel’s whole body to quiver, and a long, full-fledged moan fell out of their lips.

Kardia had scarcely any time to take in the beauty as Dégel pressed their hips back down, engulfing Kardia’s cock entirely. With a few more cautious strokes, Dégel found their rhythm, leaning into Kardia’s cock, their ass slapping with greater impact against the skin of Kardia’s pelvis.

Kardia’s back arched, his lips drawing back to show his sharp teeth. Despite the pleasure threatening to overwhelm him, his hands still stroked Dégel’s cock dutifully, making sure not to leave them behind.

What little composure Dégel had left was completely washed away, their mouth hanging open as their riding became almost frantic. Kardia thrust his hips up desperately not able to contain himself any longer.

“Dégel, I’m—I’m going to—!”

Dégel grimaced, leaning forward and bracing themself on the bed. “Wait, not yet,” Dégel gasped, their whole body starting to quiver.

“Dégel—” Kardia’s voice broke, bordering on desperation. “I can’t—I can’t hold it in—”

Dégel then changed their angle, trying to make sure that Kardia didn’t finish alone. Then, as if by divine miracle, Dégel felt the spring unravel, nerves igniting just as Kardia toppled over the edge. Kardia came loudly and chaotically, his seed spilling inside Dégel and leaking back out to pool on Kardia’s hips.

Dégel’s orgasm had been a bit more understated, a controlled wail that left Kardia’s chest decorated in a pearly streak. Without any hesitation, Dégel dismounted, letting the exhaustion consume them at long last. For a few moments, the two of them lay there together, their breathing heavy and in perfect sync.

The afterglow laid heavy upon the two of them, accentuated by the pure joy of simply being able to be together again. Before long they were reaching for each other, longing to embrace one another again. But before that, they had to be cleaned up. Dégel’s face twitched, about to get up before Kardia stopped them with gentle hands to their shoulders.

Kardia met Dégel’s eyes with a small grin. “I’m serious this time. You just wait here.” Kardia left with a small kiss to Dégel’s forehead, going to the bathroom to clean himself up. Kardia returned a few moments later, wearing boxers and a baggy shirt. He brought similar clothes for Dégel, as well as a wet cool rag to wipe away any sweat.

The two of them pulled back the blankets and laid there on the sheets, waiting for their bodies to cool down enough to go under the blankets together. With the two of them moderately clothed, they huddled in close to one another, Dégel placing their head right against Kardia’s chest. Kardia let out a contented sigh, letting his hand trail lazily through Dégel’s beautiful long hair. All the while Dégel waited for the pounding in their own ears to fully subside, listening desperately for Kardia’s stuttering heartbeat.

“Come on Dégel, you don’t need to give me a check-up right now.”

“I like the sound.”

Kardia shrugged, draping his arm over Dégel’s waist. Motives didn’t matter, as long as Dégel was there in his arms, Kardia was beyond content.

Dégel continued to listen, forgetting to breathe as they waited for Kardia’s heart to slow down to a normal level. It took a little longer than considered average, but it did nonetheless. Dégel let out a long sigh of relief once Kardia’s heart was slow and stable, letting their nose squish up against Kardia’s chest.

“You satisfied there, doc?”

Dégel didn’t respond, only pinching Kardia sharply on the ass. Kardia let out a squeak, pouting into Dégel’s hair.

“You don’t need to worry,” Kardia reassured. “I’ve been taking great care of myself lately. Even without you around.”

“I sincerely doubt that.”

“What, don’t you trust me?”

“It depends on which respect.”

Kardia frowned. “What does that mean?”

Dégel suddenly slid themself up against Kardia’s body, staring him straight in the face. “It means this: Do I trust you to be faithful to me? To be honest and thoughtful? Yes, of course I do. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have agreed to the commitment that I have.” Dégel said, their fingers searching Kardia’s hand until they found the ring that rested there snugly on Kardia’s left ring finger. “But I do I trust you not to fall into a pit of despair when I’m not around? That I do not.”

Kardia grunted, interlacing his fingers with Dégel’s and squeezing. “Come on, I’m not that pathetic!”

“One time I came home early, you were passed out surrounded by junk food wrappers with Greek soap opera reruns playing on the T.V.”

Kardia averted his eyes, an embarrassed tinge entering his cheeks.

“Just be honest, you’d be useless without me,” Dégel said affectionately.

Kardia huffed. “And come on. A busybody like you would go crazy without a mess to clean up after all the time. So admit it! You need me too!” Dégel smiled, surprisingly warmly. This caught Kardia off guard making him gulp as the blush spread across his face.

“That, I do,” Dégel said, leaning in to kiss Kardia softly. Kardia let out a surprised squeal, totally blindsided by the soft affection. But he was by no means about to reject his partner. As infuriating and unpredictable Dégel could be as times, Dégel was still Kardia’s, no matter what. Kardia wrapped his arms around Degel, far too tightly. But neither of them had any complaints, none so long as they could be together.

 

 

 


End file.
